fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Love on the Rocks
Love on the Rocks is episode nineteen of season seven on Full House. It originally aired on March 1, 1994. Opening Teaser Alex and Nicky play with Michelle, and later Jesse joins in, and it gets interesting as he says "Simon Says, it's time for ice cream!", getting them into the kitchen in a flash. Plot Summary Steve Hale goes to a seminar in Los Angeles with his film class, and D.J. does not seem as excited as Steve is. A few days later, D.J. tells Rebecca that she is worried about her relationship with Steve. That night, Steve calls from Los Angeles, and he sounds like he is having a blast. D.J. goes mountain climbing on Eagle Mountain with Kimmy and her boyfriend John (who Kimmy prefers to call "Keanu"). A few days later, Steve returns to San Francisco from Los Angeles, and he thinks D.J. is acting like she did not miss him. After an argument with D.J., Steve goes home. That night, D.J. tells Danny that it feels like she and Steve are not on the same wavelength anymore. On the next day, D.J. takes Steve to Eagle Mountain, where they have a long talk, and they decide to break up because they are no longer as passionate about their relationship as they once were; all the passion and fire has gone out of it. Their relationship is now more like a friendship, instead of the passionate romance that it used to be. They both think that the thought of breaking up is hard, even harder than D.J. going mountain climbing. Steve reminds D.J.'s the best friend he has ever had, and he reminds her that just because they are breaking up, it does not mean that they can't stay together, as D.J. reminds him if they did, they would miss out on incredible things. They decide to take the trail this time, and Steve goes off without D.J. as she takes a moment to regain her thoughts and composure. Meanwhile, the family is in a war of pranks against prank master Joey. Everyone is up at 5:00 am, not knowing he changed all the clocks and watches to 8:00 am. They almost get him, but because of him noticing that Becky had labeled it "Joke on Joey" before she put it in at dawn, they were given away. Jesse and Becky take the twins back to sleep, and everyone else agrees to go get two more hours of shut-eye. They play a second joke on Joey when they accidentally throw his $50 million winning lottery ticket into the burning fireplace. What he does not know is that they had taped the drawing from the week before, and swapped that winning ticket with his ticket. He then says that there was no tape in the machine, but it is yet another joke...as it turns out that there was indeed a tape in the VCR. But despite that, Joey gets drenched with water upon entering the kitchen, thus being dethroned. Guest star appears as herself. She is known for playing Chrissy Snow on Three's Company (1977–1981) and as Carol Lambert on Step by Step (1991–1998). Quotes D.J.: You should see Kimmy and Keanu. You have to pry them apart with the jaws of life. ---- D.J.: It's nice having these talks without being in trouble. Danny: Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I could ground you for a couple weeks. Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars